


The Red Loop

by TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Byakugou, DILF Sasuke, F/M, Papasuke, Porn With Plot, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 Week, Steamy, Time Travel, Young Adult Sakura, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: Maybe it’s because he’s longed for her the same amount of time as she’s been longing for him, and at this moment they crave the same connection, the same intimacy. So, maybe that’s why he indulges her, why she approaches him – even though he knows this shouldn’t happen, not now. He only hopes his wife is as understanding as Sakura. Only time will tell…[SasuSaku] [Smutfic] [SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 Week][Updated with artwork | authorized by the artist @myr_art]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 115
Kudos: 271





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> In the past week, I've been working in collaboration with @myr_art on this story. It all started with her headcanon and us talking about it. Then, she had the brilliant idea of doing a collab for the "SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020" where I'd do the writing and she'd draw the art. * Keep an eye on her Twitter to see the companion art for this story!
> 
> So here we are now: with a 6-part story that was supposed to be a one-shot only, a PWP that earned its own plot, and too many hot scenes! (seriously, I had to cut some ideas short lol)
> 
> P.S.: If you want to read this story but smut is not your thing, just skip Part IV (4) and you're good!
> 
> ~ Happy Reading!

* * *

**_Part I_ **

* * *

_Everywhere you go there's an old tale that is passed down over the generations. There's one in particular that seems to surpass cultures and countries._

_The legend of "The Red String of Fate" says that two lovers are connected by a red thread, tied so strongly by an unbreakable bond that it transcends time._

_They are always led to the other, regardless of places or circumstances. Although the string can sometimes stretch and tangle, forming loops, their connection will never be broken._

* * *

It was wrong, she admits that now.

Though it's still hard to worry about what she has done; in the end she needed this time away. With everything returning to their rightful places, after the moon incident and Team Seven saving the world again, the normalcy was… bothering her.

Maybe because she was feeling like she could have done more if given the chance. Maybe because her daily routine had turned boring after so much action in those few days. Or maybe... she was just tired of waiting around for Kami knows _what_ and for Kami knows how long.

So, abusing her connections and people skills – which may have included a bottle of the finest sake in Konoha and a bookstore gift card delivered to her former _senseis_ – Sakura _kinda-sorta_ manipulated her own self-assigned mission, turning it into a mini vacation; a mission that any genin team could finish in a couple of days was changed into a solo mission for the head of the hospital.

The task that was, initially, simple (to collect certain herbs to restock Konoha's medical greenhouse), now involves some soil and herbal research of the area, and a cottage at her disposal in the outskirts of Konoha's northern forest for the time being.

After getting settled, she finds the first items of her list by following the trail from her cottage to a nearby lake. Sakura considers the lakeshores fascinating, with the potential for rich findings in the wild, a healthy setting that encompasses its own little ecosystem and has unique conditions. Rebuilding that particular setting in an artificial environment is almost impossible – and most of the times they do try, the results aren't nearly as perfect – therefore the need for such a mission in the first place.

As she methodically plucks the root of the plants growing around the lily pads and reed, the sun filters through the canopy of the willow tree, creating a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of sunlight and nature around her. The day is already ten times better than usual, she thinks, sighing wistfully.

_Where are you now, Sasuke-kun?_

The question comes and goes, as easy as breathing, and she tries not to dwell on it for too long. It's a safety clutch, she knows, but she can't help it if she misses him so much; she just needs his presence in her daily life, somehow. So, she wonders and hopes…

_Are you under the same sky as me?_

She is not sure how long it has been, but her basket is two-thirds full by the time she breaks from this calming trance – pluck, prune, clean, rinse, repeat. Her hair flows sideways, temporarily blinding her, and unconsciously she swipes the loose strands and tucks them behind her ears.

It's then that Sakura stands up, not because she's ready to move to the next loot though. It takes her approximately two seconds to realize that something is wrong. It's not only her ninja skills screaming at her, _no_ , she can feel it in the prickling of her skin; the way her flesh is suddenly alert and the hair on the nape of her neck stands out.

She takes a deep breath and her eyes take in her surroundings: _Right, above, left, and down._

That gush of wind isn't as natural, the geography of the valley around her proves as much. The sun is setting in a couple hours, which explains almost every shadow that she registered in her quick swipe. And then there's the fact that she's not alone.

Well, Sakura knows she's the only human being in that area; the next outpost is at least three miles away. But since she arrived, she's aware of any squeak and creak in the forest (and of any creature lurking by as well). It's becoming a background sound, a white noise that soothes her, giving her the peacefulness that she was looking for when she planned this work retreat.

Another second goes by and she's certain that no crickets or cicadas have made a sound. Sakura twists around herself, hand poised near her weapon's pouch, as she scans the area one more time. She sends a wave of chakra around her, covering her surroundings in an instant. As it stretches and touches the farther corner of the forest, a magnetic surge blasts nearby and she automatically feels a shiver taking over her like an electric shock.

Then, she runs.

She just knows she needs to run.

The basket is forgotten by the shore as she pumps chakra to her feet and runs, jumping from branch to branch, her eyes set in one direction. Sakura is not sure what she's about to find – or if there will be anything there at all. As a kunoichi, she knows she should be more cautious, but there's just something pushing her forward right now and she can't ignore it.

She lands on a clear area surrounded by a steep rock wall, trees and bushes. Immediately, she’s aware of the black mass a few feet from her. Mentally noting that no border seals went off, she approaches it.

It’s a person, a _man_ , and he’s injured it seems.

Her green chakra flickers on her palms and she approaches the man slowly, the same way she would a wounded animal. Sakura hopes she has the necessary supplies to help him, and mentally lists everything she has in her pouch and in the cottage.

She hears a groan and momentarily flinches. The confirmation that someone is in pain makes her move faster, and in the next second, Sakura's crouching beside the man. He lays on his stomach, a mess of dark hair shields his face, and a black cloak covers the rest of his body.

As she scans his figure, she notices the burnt grass and ashes around his body. The explosion hit the ground and him. Then, the metallic scent of blood enters her nostrils; it's faint but it's there. Sakura curses under her breath, only now noticing that the smoke was masking it.

She reaches out and gently moves the man, minding his possible injuries. One hand is automatically poised over him, ready to scan his body, when she finally _sees_ the stranger.

A shaky gasp leaves her mouth, and her medical composure wavers momentarily as she takes him in.

And then, her hands glow green again.

* * *

_Day 1 - June 1st - Time travel | Under the same sky_


	2. Part II

* * *

**_Part II_ **

* * *

The first time he comes to it, he sees black. He still squints and tries to focus on his surroundings. With a grunt, he's out.

The second time, he's aware that he's injured. The faint smell of antiseptic gives it away, but the sharp sting he feels as he moves, typically associated with fresh wounds, confirms. Though, it seems they don't hurt as much as they should, which brings a question to his mind, but he can't really think of it. Everything is difficult, needing so much effort to accomplish, and he's tired. He sees white this time, a flash of red, and maybe green too. Then, he's out again.

The third time he opens his eyes, they stay like that. He blinks a few times, the grogginess leaving him slowly as he assesses his predicament.

Looking around, he notices the shadows dancing around the dark wood of the oak ceiling, indicating there's a fire. His hand runs up and down his torso, and he feels the roughness of linen that's wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

Someone found him. And took care of him.

For all intents and purposes, he remembers fighting _something_. If he wasn't trying to save his findings though, protecting the scrolls that could be easily lost in battle, this wouldn't have happened.

He thinks there were explosive tags at some point, all around him. But it's still unclear.

And then, he remembers running, trying to open a portal as close to home as he could – secretly wishing for his wife.

_Sakura…_

A clatter noise coming from nearby snaps him out of his stupor. He senses around, bringing his Sharingan to life, and a familiar glint of recognition warms him. _That's her,_ he thinks. As the chakra signature registers in his mind, apprehension leaves his body immediately. _She_ found him.

He's approximately six feet from his _wife_.

Sasuke stands up, gracefully as the powerful shinobi he is, already planning on how to surprise and thank her at the same time.

He can't stop thinking about how long it has been since the last time he saw her. The last time he held her. And to think that she found him again… this connection of theirs just does something to him. It turns him into this possessive, passionate beast, that's ready to pounce what's his.

He strides swiftly and carefully, calculating. He sees pink and nothing else.

The next second he's pressed against his target; his chest to her back. His hand holds her hip, digits digging into her flesh as he runs his nose around her nape. Slowly, he grinds his length against her, showing her how much he wants – no, _needs_ – her.

Her name escapes his lips like a plea. His raspy voice is muffled by her hair, and he relishes in the way she shivers. He moves around the soft pink locks and up the column of her neck, grazing her jawline, and inhaling that sweet smell of _home_ that he misses so much—

Sasuke feels her stilling under him, muscles tensing up and going rigid. This is new, he thinks, trying to understand why his wife's reaction is not so... _enthusiastic_. This hasn't happened in so long. Sakura is used to his touch by now; she's always so pliant and putty in his hand. Maybe it's been a while, but still—

He reaches her earlobe and whispers, "what's wrong, _wife_?"

By her intake of air, he realizes that there's _definitely_ something wrong. Reluctantly, he steps back. He reaches for her shoulder, ready to spin her around, but before he can complete the simple action he freezes.

His mismatched eyes take her in, noticing the clothes first: the sleeveless red dress, the tight black shorts, and the waist belt. Then, they focus on her back, specifically on the crest right in the middle of it.

The white circle of the Haruno Clan.

When she turns to face him, he's frowning. He's not confused but intrigued; there were other occasions where his Rinnegan worked in an enigmatic – even cryptic – way, taking him to a place that would benefit him. Most of those times, it took him home or as close as possible.

Once he was transported to the backyard of their first home. Another to the rooftop of Konoha's hospital. And even to the Dobe's office once – and lucky for him, his wife happened to be just around. It seems that several of these occasions have one common factor; every time he needed her help.

Call it _fate_ or maybe it's his heart's deepest desire…

Sasuke immediately remembers a tale his mother used to tell him when he was little, some legend involving destined lovers or something as cheesy.

Whatever is drawing them together will use any means to do so. His ocular power, for example, which seems fairly attached to his wife – no matter where she is, or _when_ she is.

No matter what, they are always _connected_.

And just as he realizes that, their eyes lock for the first time. He contemplates what excuse he'll give her; one way or another, he had his body tightly pressed against hers, a breath short of feeling her up completely.

She's his wife, but he feels heat creeping up his neck anyway, tinting his ears red. Because, this is a Sakura that – if he's correct – he hasn't _touched_ yet. This is an innocent, sweet, _younger_ Sakura, and the last thing he wants is to make her uncomfortable or to disrespect her.

His lips part, ready to explain and apologize, but the recognition is painted in her features; despite the rosy cheeks, her eyes are wide and glimmering. She knows exactly who he is. _How could she not, really?_

He should have expected that; she's too smart, too tuned with him.

"How long—" She starts, but it comes out as a pant, so she pauses and takes a deep breath. "How long are we apart, Sasuke-kun?

He can't help the smirk when she cuts to the chase – her analytical skills were always the sharpest. Sasuke looks at her appreciatively, and her blush deepens. He decides to end the torture; he knows what his intense gaze can do to her. "Is the Dobe married yet?

"Yes," she replies with a fond grin. "Naruto's wedding was celebrated recently."

"About ten years then, maybe less."

Sasuke watches his future wife nodding to herself, taking in this new information. He's surprised that it's going well; he's not sure what he really expected, but then again, he was unconscious for at least a day, Sakura had time to take him in and adjust to any conclusions she reached since she found him.

"And, uh, I'm your _wife_ … in the future?" The question comes almost like a whisper, she asks as she peeks at him through her long lashes, the lovely blush darkening as the word "wife" leaves her lips.

"Aa."

There's no need to hide the truth; he already called her so just a couple minutes ago. He studies her reaction; her jaw slackens and her lips part, forming a little 'o'. Maybe it's all the longing, or because it's been so long and he was just so close to her, but that _need_ he was feeling returns tenfold.

He swallows slowly, trying to ignore the tension crackling in the tiny room. Sasuke turns before he can reach her again, and retraces his steps to the bed, sitting by the edge. "Thank you for helping me."

She graces him with one of those beautiful grins that shows a peek for her teeth and tugs at her cheeks, forming a cute dimple. The pink nin completes the gracious display by proudly puffing her chest and holding her hands behind her back. "Don't mention it, Sasuke-kun."

His nod is acknowledgement enough, and when he thinks she'll turn away and leave him alone, Sakura takes the small gesture as an invitation to come closer and sit down on the stool beside him.

Sasuke loves his wife, and he thinks he always has – he can't quite pinpoint when he started or when it changed from simply caring to more. Her presence always annoyed– _affected_ him, and now it's no different. He struggles to keep his distance, to not reach out and touch her. He fights himself, his frustration, and his desire to get closer.

At this point, if his barely restrained poise doesn't give him away, the sweat rolling down his temple, and other prominent areas of his body will. He leans back against the headboard, and sharp hiss escapes through his clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks, her voice full of concern.

She doesn't wait for a reply, and he doesn't expect her too. He tries to shrug it off, but her hand follows the strained movement and makes contact with the tender skin of his shoulder. The warmth of her chakra enters his body while the annoying pain leaves it – she works so swiftly that if his sight wasn't so extraordinary, he'd missed it.

He senses her hesitation as she moves her hand away. Sasuke studies her like a hawk, arching an eyebrow when he notices only her fingertips glow now. She bites her lip and brushes her index and pointer finger along his jaw, the touch brief and calculated. "I missed, ah, a scratch."

"Hn."

"Is there," she says, pausing to lick her lips, "anything else I could help you with?"

She inches closer instead of retreating, landing a hand on his knee. It trembles a little, and his eyes quickly travel from it and back to her eyes. He doesn't remember this Sakura being so forward. Even so, he does remember how they were when they were left alone – there were ( _is_ ) always this transfixing pull bringing them closer.

Because he can't help himself, he brings his lips closer to her ear, as if he's about to share a secret with her. "I don't know if you can help me," he says flatly, noting how her breathing hitched with his proximity. "My wife might not like that."

"Uh," she stutters, struggling to find a reply and he takes the opportunity to nuzzle her neck. "I-I, uh **,** think—"

" _Yes?"_ The Uchiha allows himself a sniff of his future wife's sweet scent one more time as he waits for her to withdraw and push him away. But that doesn't happen, because her next words make them both still.

"I think... she wouldn't mind it at all."

"Oh?" He asks against her hair.

"I have a great source," now it's her time to whisper a secret, "that confirms she wouldn't mind. Well, you still need to be wise with the delivery; plan how to tell her—" She's rambling in that charming way of hers, and he's unsure if he wants to chuckle or groan now. "I can always _not_ tell…"

That makes him frown, because she's seriously considering this, and the first thing that comes to his mind is utterly selfish. "Aren't you waiting for _someone_?"

His tone is kind of harsh and accusatory, maybe possessive too, but he doesn't care. Sasuke retracts from one of his favorite places to look her in the eyes. She's smiling and he's not sure if that's good; _she shouldn't be smiling like that, right?_

"I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun," she simply states, her smile stretching into a smirk.

* * *

_Day 2 – June 2nd – Connected_


	3. Part III

* * *

_**Part III** _

* * *

Their eyes lock in a stare-down that seems to last ages – something so powerful and unwavering that perhaps only two _Sannins_ like them would do.

Sakura knows he's waiting for her to back down from her implication. Or he's waiting for her next move, she's not really sure.

His mismatched eyes darken to a smoky shade she hasn't seen before, and heat pours from them in waves. Heat, and a gleam of confidence and expertise that reminds her of her Sasuke and at the same time gives her a taste of more.

He seems calm but expectant – which lifts her own confidence up, because this is Uchiha Sasuke and he _wants_ her – and under his heavy gaze her body is engulfed with flames. Her hands tremble slightly, not from nerves, but anticipation. When she thinks that she's _so_ close to press her mouth to his, her heart races faster than any summon creature she has seen.

As if sensing some trace of uncertainty, he inches closer, his inner thighs brush against her outer ones. She momentarily looks down at them, and when her eyes track the way up again, she stops to appreciate his throat. She's either imagining, or she can actually see his pulse throbbing as his Adam's apple bobs _painfully_ slow.

Sakura feels her palms growing damp, but she refuses to wipe them and show her insecurities – she might be inexperienced when it comes to _this_ , but she's strong and he'll see nothing else. She's also very aware of the heat radiating from the legs that are caging her, the faint scent of earth, sweat and something uniquely Sasuke, and the slight curve of his lips as he tries not to smirk.

It's that curve that pushes her though; that smart mouth of his, which most days seems to have a limited vocabulary, will be rewarded – or punished, she doesn't know yet.

Her hands reach up, touching his cheeks tenderly, one thumb traces his lips, then his chin. Each touch is treasured as if it's the first and the last. As she sweeps over his jaw, prolonging her exploration, Sakura gives him the chance to stop too, because she's respectful like that. When he doesn't, she brings her mouth to his.

She hears his breath hitching when their lips meet (probably not expecting that), and then she feels something foreign and intense. Something that maybe she has heard of – or read about it – but has never experienced before. Wave after wave of liquid fire run through her veins, pulsing and unfurling inside of her. It starts at her mouth, and it ripples down her body, cascading and tingling every extremity. She notices as her breasts heave, and the tips prickle, before the heat reaches even lower.

Her lips move in sync with his, as if they know this dance he's leading since forever. He tastes minty, and she remembers the peppermint tea she made him drink earlier, when he was still half-asleep. There's also something else, another flavor she can't name, but that's as addicting as the kiss itself. Her lips part without her permission, and Sasuke seems eager to use this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

When he does so, she doesn't hesitate to join. As their tongues tangle, moving, tasting, and exploring, he growls like a starving predator. The sound vibrates, traveling from the back of his throat to her mouth, the feeling is so erotic that her entire body shivers.

One of her hands slides up his cheek, the scratchy feel of his short stubble intensifies the whole thing. If she wasn't already sitting, she'd be melting on the floor by now. His face is strong, sharp, and so sexy, that the simple thought of it burst a damn inside of her; she needs him, she needs _more_.

A desperate moan escapes her as she twists her fingers in his hair. Grabbing a handful of dark locks, she angles him, and he automatically deepens the kiss. She's eager to explore, she's hungry for him.

Sasuke's hand travels down her arm, burning a feathery trail in its wake. Slowly, a powerful arm encircles her waist and grips a hip. He brings her closer, also lifting her from the seat. Sakura feels her breasts pressing against his hard chest, and the wild hammering of her – _or his?_ – heart. It's difficult to confirm at the moment, but she's certain that his excitement matches her own.

He groans when she bites his bottom lip, the husky sound distracts her, and he takes over. Sasuke's mouth is demanding and firm, moving over hers with a skill and confidence that leaves her breathless – and she thinks that there's nothing more fitting for the last Uchiha.

He nips and bites, and Sakura feels an answering tug in her nipples. Instinctively, she whimpers, pressing hard against his chest. He leaves her mouth and she nearly whines, but then he starts this hot trail of kisses along her jaw, dipping down to find her neck, where he switches to open-mouth kisses and swift licks. They all make her a shiver-mess in his lap, and she wonders what everything else will do to her. She hopes that she'll live to remember.

When she hears the needy whimper that leaves her lips, she startles. Sakura didn't know kisses – uh, making out – could be _this_ intense. She's desperate and she's not sure for what, she wants to feel his mouth on hers again, but she also wants him to keep doing what he's doing. The grip on his dark locks tighten and she remembers her own strength then. She tugs a little anyway, trying to bring him back to her for another melting kiss.

He obeys, rather reluctantly, moving his way back to her chin. He's in no hurry, it seems, and she huffs half amused.

"Are you sure?" He rasps.

Sakura replies with a kiss, taking his lips as she fully settles into his lap, straddling him. She knew she would love his kisses, but she didn't know how much. They vary from sexy and sloppy to hurried and demanding, but they are all skillful and undeniably amazing.

Sasuke's lips brush and tease, lazily even, but his tongue is furtive, sneaking in and out every so often for a taste. It's a seductive dance, one that tells her how much he likes to _torment_ her.

She hopes he never stops.

* * *

_Day 3 - June 3rd - Kiss_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and leaving feedback! :)
> 
> A quick note: we all know what's to come tomorrow, and as I prepare Part IV, my dear beta (Myr) agrees with me that it's possibly too long... So there might be some splitting and we'll have an extra chapter of smut (no cliff, no worries) and warnings will be added in the beginning in case you want to skip it. Also, if you skip any smutty part, please know that it won't affect the flow to finish reading the main story.
> 
> That's it then, hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warning: this chapter contains heavy, descriptive smut scenes. Read discretion is advised (only 18+). If this is not your thing, please do not read it.]
> 
> P.S.: If you read AIWFC you know the drill: Enjoy the passion fruit! ;)

* * *

**_Part IV_ **

* * *

Her belly clenches as she hears another one of his throaty groans.

As if he knows, Sasuke places a hand flat on her stomach, blindly finding the fasteners of her waist belt. He expertly removes them and throws it behind her, and she wonders how many times he did just that in his time.

His mouth doesn't stop moving as his hand glides to her side, bunching up her red dress until he finds bare skin. Sasuke's touch is surprisingly warm, and it doesn't hesitate; his hand cups her breast over the thin material of her bra, and she barely holds in a squeak when he adds some pressure.

"Tell me to stop," he mumbles against her lips, but Sakura completely ignores it.

She's lost in a sensual daze; her senses are overloaded. They are _kissing_. Sasuke is kissing her, and he's squeezing her breast, thumbing her pebbled nipple, and everything feels immensely good.

He gently pushes her down on her back, settling on his side beside her. Her dress is halfway up her torso, and he tugs on the hem. While she takes it off, his hand busies itself, travelling a path downward. His fingers brush between her legs, and she thinks she stops breathing then.

When he moves again, the touch is firmer, he presses the tips of two fingers over her center and traces the way up to her clit. There are still two layers between his touch and her bare skin, but she feels the heat, nonetheless. She whimpers impatiently as his thumb hooks under the waistband of her shorts.

She's already topless when he finds her gaze. Her face warms as she watches him watching her; he's as breathless as her, wild hair sticking up to all directions despite its length, and eyes glazed over. He swallows, slowly, and she seems to know he's about to ask her again. But Sakura doesn't want him to stop.

She bites her lip in a seductive way, she hopes, and tries to tell him she needs him to keep going. To move again. Sasuke makes a husky sound and slips his fingers beneath her shorts. He starts to push the fabric down, and she automatically helps with one hand.

 _Teamwork_ all the way down, down, down, her legs.

For the first time ever, she's truly naked in front of a man, and Sakura is happy that it's Sasuke who's seeing her, even though he's not her Sasuke _yet_ – she's happy that he'll be one day. His lone hand tosses her clothes to the floor and trails a path back to where it was a few seconds ago. The simple, soft touch is simmering. She feels her skin, her body, tingling in anticipation.

He props himself on his stump, angling just right to watch his work. His fingers caress and explore, so gently, that Sakura thinks she might cry. He's making her as comfortable as possible, and she feels her heart soaring for him. She's not sure which sensation she should focus on now; everything he's doing feels good and new.

Just as she thinks it can't get any better, he proves her wrong by pressing his index finger on her clit. He rubs a tiny circle, testing and probing. Her hips move in response, shooting up as if she was struck by lightning.

Quickly, Sasuke throws a leg over her knee, keeping her in place. He repeats the motion and this time she's half prepared. She enjoys the feeling, moaning softly.

During a particular rough circle, her hand snaps up and clutches his shoulder. Sasuke hisses immediately, and it's how she realizes she's squeezing an injury and undoing her own work. An apology slips her as quickly as her hand glows green to sooth the area. He grunts, and Sakura learns this is his way to say _thank you_ – it's growing on her, she thinks fondly.

He leans closer, his hair tickling her nose. She wants to kiss him again, but as much as she tries, squirming to reach him, Sasuke has other plans; he's happy watching her writhe under his expert touch.

She whines this time, and he allows her hand to reach his cheek. Her fingers run through his dark locks, holding them back, creating the perfect showcase for the beauty of his features and the intensity of his eyes.

Now that she's participating, he goes further; sliding his finger lower, he teases the moisture pooling in her core.

"Always so _fucking_ ready," his deep voice lets out a groan that travels up and down her spine.

And she is, but she needs to confirm that's, "only for Sasuke-kun."

He curses under his breath, and that might be just another thing that increases the ache she's feeling between her legs. She's throbbing harder now, waves of pleasure flow through her body. One after the other. It's the telltale sign of an impending orgasm; the most powerful one she has ever felt so far.

At that moment, her mind takes in everything; their proximity, what he's doing to her, the pressure of his hard-on against her hip—

She wants to touch him; she needs to feel him too. And maybe there's no time right now – because she's so damn close – but the thought does it. That, and his finger entering her, exploring carefully and methodically, then returning all the way back to her little nub again.

It's like something erupted inside her, ripping a violent moan of her as she shivers nonstop under him. He bends his head down, right then, and takes one nipple in his mouth.

The pleasure intensifies as his tongue darts out and swirls around the distended bud. Her breasts were always sensitive, but when he tugs her nipple, sucking it deep in his mouth, she sees stars… and the moon, and everything beyond.

It seems to last forever and not at the same time, and he patiently works her through shockwave after shockwave of her climax.

When Sakura returns to her senses, she feels Sasuke's warm breath near her belly button. His tongue comes next, grazing and then dipping in her navel. She looks down to meet his hungry gaze, and she's afraid to ask what's he doing down _there_ , because he keeps retreating and he's almost—

All she can see now is his dark hair hovering inches from her thighs, and the sight alone is so _hot_ , that it might just burn her

The first brush of his tongue against her folds shoots an electric current up her spine. She cries out, thankful that they are in the middle of nowhere, because she can't keep quiet now. Especially when his mouth grazes her sensitive nub, and he circles it with his tongue just like _that_ – slow, deliberate strokes that drive her insane, wild with desire.

A bolt of pleasure nearly takes her breath away, and Sakura's hand shoots up, gripping a handful of hair to steady herself.

"Do you like that?" He asks between her legs – they parted of their own accord to give him the access he needs. "I _know_ you do."

Sakura nods vigorously, unable to form a coherent reply, because she _does_ like that. And the fact that Sasuke knows and he's so _cocky_ about it when he says it, does something to her.

She surprises herself a few seconds later when she hums a, " _please_ ," in a needy voice even though she's not exactly sure what she's asking for.

His groan of approval is muffled as he leans back down, wrapping his lips around her clit. As he starts sucking and lapping there, two fingers are pushed inside her, and she goes off again. This time she comes quicker, and it ends faster, but it's as delicious as the first one.

She feels satisfied but also wounded up so tight, that she might just explode at any moment. Sakura sits up quickly and he leans back on his knees. He's still wearing his pants and that won't do anymore.

Her hands work quickly, and she hears a chuckle above her as she yanks the offending piece of clothing down his ankles and then off. Maybe she hasn't thought this through, because now they are both naked and she doesn't know what to do next.

She takes a moment to admire him despite the nerves. His body is long and sleek, rugged with muscles. She runs her fingers over his rock-hard abs – something she has fantasized about since she first saw him outside Orochimaru's hideout – a cocky smile tugging her lips when his muscles quiver under her touch. She traces everything, like he's a map and she wants to discover the world.

The action soothes her, bringing her confidence back. She meets his eyes, tilting her head up, and what she sees is the reverent gaze of a man in love – the thought tugs at her racing heart.

Sakura can't help but kiss him, following a path from his pectoral to his neck, then alongside his jaw until she finds his waiting lips. She knows he's enjoying her through exploration as much as herself, if his ragged breathing says anything. There's also the tension rippling through his muscles as she presses herself against him.

A gasp of surprise leaves her when his hand descends from her pink locks to grasp an ass cheek. He squeezes it tight and uses it as leverage, pushing her against his length. He whispers her name like it's sacred, the syllables broken between kisses.

The action fuels her; she drags her tongue down the same path from earlier, nipping and tasting every inch of his body. Sasuke tastes like salt, earth, and… _man_. And she can't have enough.

When her mouth ends its journey down, and her lips brush that mouth-watering "v" – yes, Uchiha Sasuke has that freaking "v" under his navel – he stops her.

"You don't have to—" He starts, words faltering when she cuts in.

"—I want to."

There's no movement or knowing look telling her to stop this time, and for that she's grateful. She wouldn't know what it would do to her if he rejected her advances.

Her tongue touches his flesh, and his hips jerk forward. She tries not to smirk as she continues to work on him, learning his texture and taste as she licks his smooth length. She doesn't really know what to do, but she tries everything she wants to, remembering how he used his mouth on her earlier.

His hand is gripping a handful of her hair, almost painfully, when Sakura learns that he really likes it when she does this thing with her tongue; swirling it around his engorged head, and then flattening it as she reaches his tip.

As she repeats the new trick, he makes this tortured noise deep in his throat – it's so sexy, and so _Sasuke_. To know she's the one causing this reaction, empowers her in a way she didn't know it was possible. Sakura looks up and does it again, this time, she draws the tip into her mouth and sucks gently.

" _Fuck_ —"

He curses, grunts, her name escapes his lips too, and instantly she feels a rush of heat pooling down her navel. The way he can't keep quiet sends her in a frenzy; she can't stop now. Sakura realizes he's too big to take all the way in, so she wraps her fingers around his base and starts her descent.

She takes him in, as deep as she can. Sucking and pumping at the same time, she alternates the pace as she learns what he appreciates most. She likes to tease him, and without warning, she changes from dreadfully slow to urgently fast.

His groans grow more desperate, his breathing more ragged and labored.

" _Sakura_ ,"

She doesn't know if her name is a plea or a choked-out warning. He's close, she knows.

It's then that he yanks her away. He's still holding her hair in his fist, the abrupt movement doesn't hurt, but it startles her. He looks angry and starving at the same time, his eyes tell her so.

" _Not_ yet." He says, pushing her on her back.

Sakura pouts, peaking at him through her lashes. She kind of wanted _more_. As if he could read her mind, he snarls in response, pushing her knees apart with his own.

He mutters something she can't quite hear, because her heartbeat is nearly deafening. She's annoyed, and maybe that's just what he said – that she's a tease, _annoying_. She wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

On a whim, Sakura brings her slick hand up her lips and leisurely sucks in her fingers. One by one. She remembers how Ino told her guys like that, and now she doesn't want anything more than to rile him up. _How dare he stop her in the middle of—_

As a finger slips from her lips, he snatches her wrists and moves them above her head, keeping them there. His eyes are gleaming with passion, and she can't look away.

The new restraint forces her to fight; it's only natural for a shinobi. Sakura doesn't use her strength though, no, she wants to savour this. So, she writhes under him, arching her back off the bed to get closer – or away, she doesn't know.

Sakura pants, her breasts heaving and brushing against his hot skin. The feel of his digits pressing against her pulse brands her; she's his as much as he's hers. Her skin turns feverish, and she desperately wants to erase any space between them.

She aims for his lips, but Sasuke is already sliding lower, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth... _He sucks hard_.

"Sasu—Ohhh," she cries out.

The moans that leave her are loud and uncontrolled, and she tries to muffle them against the sheets (which she fails to accomplish). Sakura feels his lips curling, tugging, and she knows the _bastard_ is smirking; proud of his work.

He releases her nipple with a 'pop', then licks a path to the other one. He flickers the tip of his tongue over it; once, twice, and a few more times. In reflex, her hips rock, searching... she's aching, feeling empty—

" _More_ ," she whines.

His lips are everywhere, desperate to cover every inch of her. She thinks her plea fell to deaf ears, but then—

 _Then_ , she feels him nudging her, the tip of his hard length brushing against her entrance. Her pulse races, she can barely breathe, because she knows what's about to happen – and who is doing that to her. A tear rolls down her temple, and she huffs; she's happy and she's crying.

" _Sakura_ ," his thumb draws a circle over her wrist, and her eyes snap to attention. "Do you know the jutsu?"

As she concentrates on the rasp of his voice, repeating the question in her head, Sakura represses the urge to scoff, because there's only one jutsu he could be talking about, and _how dare he!_ _What kind of medic-nin would she be if she didn't know a simple contraception jutsu?_

Sakura raises a pink eyebrow instead and confirms, "it's done."

"When?" He asks, brushing the tip of his nose along her jaw.

"Three articles of clothes _ago_ ," because she's always prepared, and if he's really her future husband, he should know. _Cha!_

He nips her earlobe, drawing it in and out of his mouth, then whispers, "that's _my_ girl."

She's not sure how to respond, but Sakura knows she's going to cherish this moment for as long as she lives. It's not only the words themselves, but the way he said it; his tone praised and acknowledged her all in once, with a possessiveness that brought tingles down her spine.

Turning her head, she captures his lips, kissing him with all the passion she has. It's sloppy at first, but as he aligns their bodies, it becomes frenzied and deliciously hot.

Her thighs move higher, bending on the knees, welcoming him. She presses them around his hips, feeling his hardness sliding against her. She remembers that he's long and thick and imposing—

And not _close_ enough.

Her wrists are freed, and she automatically misses the warmth and pressure there. But then, Sasuke is propping himself on his elbow, and she gets to watch his biceps flexing against her shoulder. It's a nice distraction, she thinks, licking her lips in anticipation.

He nudges her again, pressing more, and Sakura experiences the most delicious stretching sensation as he enters her – _inch by inch_ – pausing only when he finds a little resistance.

It doesn't take long though; it's like Sasuke's just letting her know that _this is it_.

He pushes forward.

Her lips part, eyes closing.

It does not hurt as much as she expected. She feels a mix of pain and pleasure burning her inside out, and her reaction is to arch and press herself against him.

His mouth finds hers in a second, swallowing a strangled cry. He's all the way inside her now, and suddenly she's full.

So. Damn. Full.

Her inner walls clench and unclench around him, holding _tight_ , and making him groan.

" _Sakura_ ," he mumbles between kisses.

Fingers tangled in her pink locks, he pulls firmly, using the grip to control the kiss as he devours her, exploring her mouth thoroughly.

She remembers then – _somehow_ – that she has two hands that are conveniently free to roam his person. One reaches straight to his hair, because she can't help herself – she's always wanted to play with his hair. The other brushes his sides and outlines his back, exploring until she finds purchase around a shoulder blade.

Everything becomes a blur.

They move together, and he's everywhere. She feels everything. He doesn't stop; he leads her step by step, slow and fast. And it's a beautiful dance her body seems to know already.

He leans on his knees, fingers digging into her hip, as she feels the first wave of pleasure sweeping her closer to a place of rapture, stars, and dreams.

Already used to the feeling by now, Sakura's body seems to know what to do – or what she wants. During a particular hard thrust, she leans forward, holding onto him.

The new angle makes her moan his name, and sharp nails sink into his flesh, leaving angry red marks in their wake. "Sasu-ke— _Ahh_!"

He unleashes a desperate sound in response that vibrates through her body – maybe through the room too. She crushes her breasts against his chest and buries her face in the crook of his neck. His skin is hot, his smell heady and _so_ masculine.

She presses her lips against his throat and can't stop; it's _damn_ addictive. Sakura keeps kissing him, dragging her lips and tongue along the expanse of the smooth skin, tasting him as he slams down hard, increasing his furious pace.

She can feel his heartbeat pummelling against her breasts, his pulse running hot against her lips. It's all exhilarating.

Sasuke nudges her head with his nose, and she peeks at him. His eyes are fiery; heated with a blinding need that is too new for her, but she can't have enough of.

His gaze seems to say, _'hey baby, hold on. I got you'_ , and Sakura does just that.

She holds on as he picks his pace, driving into her with deep measured strokes. At some point she can't keep still anymore; she meets him at every thrust, rolling her hips to meet his, until nothing but the sound of skin on skin and moans fill the room. The erotic sounds they make tips them off the edge.

The fall is _nearly_ simultaneous.

Sakura gets lost in his eyes as they hold her captive, losing control of reality for _Kami_ knows how long. She only knows that her body tingles, shuddering involuntarily, as he takes his time filling her up.

The hand that once held her hip with gusto, slides down to grab an ass cheek, pressing her hard against him. And then, he grinds.

The pace slows down considerably, and each tightly pressed motion brushes her sensitive nub against his pubic bone, prolonging the delicious, torturous, pleasure they are experiencing.

She's panting, clinging to him, by the time they drop down on the bed. Sakura is somewhere between his shoulder and side, half crushed under his weight – not that she's complaining. The closeness, the intimacy of the contact, is welcome.

With the hand that's not underneath him, she traces the defined path his veins draw in his arm. It's mesmerizing, she thinks, wishing she could keep doing just that for eternity.

At some point, her numb mind registers that despite their twisted embrace, he's still inside of her. Sakura clenches and feels a twitch in response.

She's not sure how long this… experience – time with her husband to be – will last, and though she might not know him as well as his _wife_ (or as well as she knows her Sasuke) _,_ Sakura wants to enjoy his company a little longer.

Channeling her strength, she rolls them over. One second they were entangled on their sides, the next she's on top of him.

She stares at the man that will be hers forever, completely naked, and without a trace of shame this time. Sakura takes him in, admiring how she affects him.

This man... this beautiful, handsome, ( _hot_ ) man, is panting and looking utterly sated. And it's all because of her.

A rush races through her body as she sees him like that. It whirls and tugs at her lower abdomen, making her mouth go dry. She wasn't expecting to want _more…_ not so soon.

But maybe this is just how it is with Sasuke; she'll always crave more.

* * *

_Day 4 - June 4th_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and commenting :)
> 
> Guys, you just read nine freaking pages of smut! lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.. I'm blushing so much right now 😳
> 
> See you tomorrow for another delicious part like this one!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warning: this chapter contains heavy, descriptive smut scenes. Read discretion is advised (only 18+). If this is not your thing, please do not read it.]
> 
> ~ Happy Reading! ;)

* * *

_**Part V** _

* * *

"Hmmm," she's humming.

The little vixen is humming like he hadn't just taken her virginity ( _again?_ ). _Fuck if he knows_ , time travel is confusing enough as it is, and more so after what just happened.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She hums again, snapping his attention back to her. Sasuke holds in a scoff as she gives him this coquettish look and draws her lower lip between her teeth, holding it hostage.

Her arms move up and reach her hair; it's damp and starting to stick to the perspiration on her skin. She intertwines her fingers between pink strands and brushes them slowly.

Even after _everything_ , Sasuke can feel her clenching, gripping his half hard length inside her. He hisses through his teeth, then arches a cocky eyebrow in question.

Sakura ignores him, hiding her green eyes from view as they flutter closed. His future wife throws her head back in a too tantalizing way, arms tilting higher as she continues her grooming.

It seems she was born to tease, he confirms, eyes following her attentively.

Her breasts are thrusted forward, nipples stiff, back arching, and her core slightly grinding against his base. This woman has no idea how powerful she is – in _all_ possible senses that is.

_She's breathtakingly beautiful._

A natural temptress that can look innocent and be daring at the same time.

The deliberately slow actions create an erotic scene that he'll never be able to forget, Sharingan or not. Her inner muscles clutch his erection, ripple around him, making him so hard for this woman – _his_ wife.

His jaw tightens as she continues to flutter around him, an aftershock wave extracts an angry, " _Hhn!_ " from him.

Sasuke notices how she freezes for a second, the sound making her stop almost completely. He follows her gaze down her torso, then his, where he's mostly covered in bandages. Immediately, he understands her stilling.

There's blood in the linen that covers his wounds.

Their earlier, uh, activities are probably responsible for the mess. The core workout he just went through must have undone some of her work, opening a wound.

She's frowning; eyes fixated on the crimson splotch, pink eyebrows creased with worry.

" _'Mm_ fine," he says before she has the chance to ask. He distracts her by tracing a soothing path up her leg, lazily drawing the _kanji_ for the word _'mine'_ on her thigh.

But she's concerned and stubborn and doesn't notice it. She also won't let him suffer on her watch, he knows that all too well; it has never happened before.

He rests his palm on the smooth, milky skin and watches her. Sasuke can see the wheels turning in his wife's head and has barely enough time to get ready for what's to come.

She's still playing with her pretty pink hair, tossing some locks over her shoulder and rolling her neck when he sees it: the lavender flick of her powerful seal.

It glints to life, glowing the same color of his Susanoo and his Rinnegan, all powerful and impossibly _beautiful._

The Strength of a Hundred Seal blinks purple one last time, solidifying its color, before the show begins: the elegant black lines of her Byakugou trace her body, her skin, drawing swirls and sharp lining like her body is a canvas.

The lines snake down, covering past her shoulders, collarbone, and arms. They criss cross around her full breasts, and then one more time under her delicate navel.

His mismatched eyes follow the fascinating power with reverent admiration, and his Sharingan flares to life, saving the enticing scene for eternity.

Humans don't do that, but Sasuke is sure he _growls_ ; the sound animalistic and dominant. He can't take his eyes off of her. He keeps watching the enchanting dance, the way the black lines paint her perfect body.

If that's even possible, he grows harder inside her. The show Sakura started (probably) on a whim became her masterpiece. She's driving him crazy with need; a possessive, primal need for this annoying woman he loves with every fiber of his being.

"Can you feel what _you_ do to me, _wife_?" His voice is gruff, thick with desire.

She tightens her grip on him and hums in response, the vibration in tune with the powerful wave of her chakra. The Uchiha watches intently as the black lines reach him through the apex of her thighs, another throaty groan escaping him when he sees it.

His hand finds purchase on her hip, and Sasuke is sure that his grip will leave bruises behind. _And the little minx doesn't even flinch_. He's digging into her flesh, and she's enjoying every second of it.

The lines extend, taking over his body now, and he feels so alive, so tuned, that her power seems to blend with his; warm and cool, electric and smooth, stormy and calm. It creates a delicious buzz that courses through his veins, his entire body, and he knows that it reaches her too.

The abdominal wound throbs as her soothing chakra reaches it, already working to close it up. The seal works on the internal damage too, he can feel everything.

With one problem out of the way, he looks up and finds another.

Sakura squirms in his lap, still biting that plump lip of hers – it's red and swollen after all his rough kisses. There's a glint of mischief in her emerald eyes as she admires what she's done.

She's _trouble_.

He knows that, but he rewards her anyway, making her whimper with a hard thrust upward.

Sakura's first time was merely minutes ago, but everything is still new for her, and she's probably studying her next options. This position allows her to take full control of him.

Although he knows all too well what she can do when she has that kind of power, Sasuke still waits with bated breath, watching expectantly.

Experimenting, she lifts herself up and drops down _hard._ A move he didn't think Sakura would choose right from the start – _not today_ **.** She tries that a few more times, getting used to being in charge, with the new pace, and the fullness of his hard erection inside of her in this new angle.

Sasuke notices the exact moment when everything shifts; her eyes that were curious and wide, glittering with intense pleasure just a second ago, change considerably. They narrow to playful and wicked; a tiny smirk lifts the corner of her lips.

And then, she moves.

She rides him faster, the movement more confident than a minute ago. Little mewls and satisfied sighs leave her mouth as she slowly leans forward.

Sakura traces a manicured fingernail up and down the muscles of his torso, playing with the hem of his bandage; her work is done, and he already dreads the moment he'll see those beautiful dark marks retreat from their skin.

But it's inevitable, Sasuke knows.

He cranes his neck and captures her lips, mumbling _how hot she is_ against her mouth as the kiss grows messy; all teeth and tongues, and fiery desperation as they both race to reach that place again, that heavenly place where only Sakura and he exist.

She accidentally grinds herself on him and an amused sound of delight escapes her. Forgetting all about the kiss, Sakura sets her hands on his chest for leverage and repeats the movement, grinding slowly.

"This feels…" she trails off, lips parting wider for a moan.

His hand grips her hip tighter, guiding her through a slow circle. Sasuke repeats it a couple more times, showing her all the potential of her new discovery. When the motion flows smoothly and she finds her pace, he lets go and start a path up her body.

His fingers graze her sides, and as his hand reaches higher, Sasuke notices how her body bows towards his touch. Taking her out of her misery, he cups a full breast, kneading it as his thumb plays with a rosy nipple.

She cries out a broken syllable of his name – just like he knew she would.

Distracted, Sakura slows down as if she doesn't know what to focus on.

She's having a hard time deciding if she wants to cling to his shoulder or press her palms flat against his chest. And Sasuke chooses this moment to start trusting upward, deep and fast, enjoying every single one of her delightful reactions.

When she comes, the sight is deliciously beautiful. Her luscious breasts jiggle, her lips part between moans, her eyes close in bliss, and the muscles of her thighs go taught above him. As he takes everything in, his mouth goes dry, and his pace picks up.

He can feel that intense wave of pleasure nearing him as her inner walls contract his hard cock. She calls his name, over and over, a desperate mantra on her lips. He's snapping up as she bounces, meeting his thrusts when it happens.

" _Fuck_ , Sak—"

The wave crashes over him like a tsunami, leaving him boneless, breathless as she continues to spasm around him. Sasuke holds onto her tight as she milks him for all he's worth. He gives one final thrust and grunts.

In the end, no words seem to do justice to what he – _they_ – felt, so they remain in a peaceful silence. Being with Sakura, his wife (or wife to be right now), is always amazing. It feels right; it's like he's made anew, nothing else matters, and his past is erased.

After a while he tries anyway.

"That was…" his voice is weak and barely a whisper, and the words disappear as they both ride the lingering waves of pleasure.

He feels his features relaxing as she comes closer, laying on his chest, as if she just read his mind. This moment doesn't need words.

Sakura lays a trail of kisses on his neck, then sucks his feverish skin gently as his arm wraps around her waist. He traps her there, opening a flat palm in the middle of her back, pressing her closer. She's leaving her mark, he notices, and he can't really blame her; he did it too.

Sasuke turns them to the side and holds tight. Their breathing coupled with the feeling of blood still roaring in his ears lulls him to a deep sleep.

* * *

_Day 5 - June 5th_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and leaving comments! I appreciate the support and feedback :)
> 
> (here I am, a blushing mess again lol)
> 
> xoxo


	6. Part VI

* * *

_**Part VI** _

* * *

When she comes to it, it's dark.

Sakura isn't sure if it's the middle of the night or the break of dawn.

It takes a few seconds to recall her busy afternoon – _and_ night – but when she does, Sakura grins to herself, sighing wistfully.

The heavy weight of Sasuke's arm makes her feel safe and treasured. She can feel his breathing just above her head, and—

_Speaking of the devil…_

She feels him rocking softly, slowly grinding his erection between her ass cheeks, fingers moving swiftly from the expanse of her stomach to find an extended nipple.

"Who would've thought the last Uchiha is insatiable," she whispers like it's a secret.

The tip of his nose nudges pink locks out of the way, exposing her neck. He finds her pulse and latches on it, nipping, sucking, then soothing the bruised area with his tongue.

She whimpers, moaning softly, not expecting _this_ kind of enthusiasm despite her comment. He mutters some nonsense against her skin, that she drives him crazy, that he's not _the last_ , and maybe a curse too, and she shivers.

When she feels his fingers roaming her body, Sakura hums her approval, arching into his touch. His fingertips travel south, leaving behind that simmering trail that she has associated with him already. Sasuke circles her navel once, and then dives to where she needs him most.

He cups her sex, the grip strong and possessive. His grunt vibrates against her throat and she represses an involuntary shudder.

"Again?"

"Tch, like you aren't already ready for me **.** "

She scoffs playfully, because the way he says it, the way he's not afraid to state she's his and always ready for him, is actually making her melt. And she needs a distraction. "You think so _highly_ of yourself, Sasuke-kun"

"No, I just know everything about you. Every nook and cranny." He punctuates the phrase with his finger, tapping it over her sensitive nub for emphasis.

Her breathing hitches a little, and she uses a snort to cover up how he's affecting her.

"For example," Sasuke continues, eager to prove his point. "When I press down my finger right here," he rubs her clit gently, "while I do this..." His hot breath fans against her ear and she can feel his lips so _close._ The combination makes her mewl, and she squirms to get closer to him, offering him her neck and thrusting her breasts forward. " _That_ happens."

"Humf, lucky guess," she says breathless as he nips just underneath her earlobe.

He huffs, and it's stupid, but Sakura knows he sounds genuinely upset, so she scoots closer. "What else, _Romeo_?"

"I'll show you," he replies fiercely, accepting the challenge. He slides lower, propping himself on his stump to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. "I _know_ that when I do this…" He swirls his tongue around her stiff tip and sucks hard, a moan falls from her lips, and he releases it with a wet pop. "...you moan loud enough to break _genjutsu_."

"I also know that when I do _this_ ," he moves to her other nipple, licking and then flicking his tongue over it, "your hips are going to start rocking, looking for my coc _—_ "

" _Sasuke_!" She shrieks, interrupting him – not only because his words are making her blush all over, but sure enough her hips rock involuntarily and she feels her inner-walls clamping around nothing; an aching emptiness.

He chuckles at her reaction, and at first the sound of his breathy laugh startles her. For Sakura can't really remember the last time she heard him doing that so freely. She's sure that she's giving him her best doe eyes coupled with a pretty pout, but the bastard looks her in the eyes and smirks.

And that does it; she lunges.

They wrestle, trying to get on top of each other (and she's mindful of her strength, but the bed creaks anyway). Their limbs tangle under the sheets, pulling the only cover down their legs, and that makes her giggle. He stops when she's underneath him, then leans in to peck a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Sasuke gives her what she's calling his "bedroom eyes", and in no time, they are kissing and getting lost in each other again.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her sometime later, the sound of their ragged breaths finally returning to normal.

"Kind of in a daze," she replies without hesitation.

"Does it hurt?" He moves his hand to lay flat on her belly, and she feels it clenching in response.

"Already healed," he arches an eyebrow "same time when I healed _you_."

Sakura's lips stretch into a sweet smile and she throws him a wink. That earns her a proud smirk that falters a second later when he probes, "do you regret it?"

_Regret it?_

"No, I don't." And she doesn't, really. Whatever brought them together, it did for a reason. She doesn't regret it that she stumbled upon her future husband. She doesn't regret that she saved his life, and that because of that, he'll be able to return safely to his family, to _her_. And in the end, this strong connection between them led her to this point too; lying here in his arm, feeling safe and cherished. "Why, do you?"

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "The only thing I regret when it comes to you is that my younger-self didn't find you sooner."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she cups his cheek, brushing her thumb over his two-day stubble, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"I'll be leaving soon," she buries her face on his chest for comfort, though she knew this was coming. "I'm sorry if I—"

"No, no apologies," she cuts in, craning her neck to peek at him. "No regrets means no need for apologies."

When he remains quiet, Sakura tries to ease his mind. "Really, Sasuke, you might have come to me at a time _you_ needed me – even if it wasn't in your control – but maybe I needed you too."

He seems stunned despite his blank facade and she sighs, mustering the courage to bare a speck of her soul to him. "You gave me... hope. And you made me feel loved, and important – _needed_. I think I kind of needed that right now..."

He curses under his breath, and mutters, "that _idiot_."

"What are you talking about? What idiot?"

"Myself."

He spits the word with a layer of self-loathing and as Sakura studies the last minutes of their conversation in her head, she understands.

He probably thinks that she was feeling "not important" – _not loved_ – because of him _and_ only him. This Uchiha Sasuke considers his past self an idiot for not finding her sooner. A coward that was afraid to face his feelings.

"Don't," she moves a hand to brush the hair covering his eyes, grabbing his full attention. "Please don't blame yourself; people process feelings differently, and in their own time."

When she notices how his features soften as her words sink in, she continues. "Besides, is this your ego speaking? Do you think my entire life revolves around you, _Uchiha_?"

Sakura huffs a laugh, not able to contain herself, because he's narrowing his eyes and looking all broody, and it's adorable. "There are my parents that won't shut up about my future. There's the hospital and all these crazy expectations that I can cure _everything_ – not that I couldn't t—"

"Who's the one with an ego now?"

She swats his chest once, and before she can do it again, he snatches her wrist. " _Try._ Not that I couldn't _try_. And then, there's the fact that everyone is always so busy – I miss my friends, ok? And I haven't been to an out-of-the-village mission since before the war." She's rambling, Sakura knows that, so she snuggles on his shoulder, and her voice sounds muffled against his warm skin. "So, what I'm saying, there's a lot going on and at the same time not? And of course, I miss my _most_ important person, but I have patience."

The sound of a snort just above her head makes her push against his chest to get a good look at him. She doesn't like this; _what is he implying?_

"Should I remind you how much patience you have with Naruto?"

"Naruto's a _baka_." He looks unamused now, and she can't help but sigh in exasperation. "Ok, I admit it. I have all the patience in the world when it comes to you, only you."

His arm brings her closer, if that's even possible, and Sasuke nuzzles her hair. They stay quiet for a moment, basking on the silence of that moment, watching the first rays of sunlight touching the room.

"I'll need to lock it," she looks up, brow furrowing in confusion. "Your memories, the last couple days."

"Wha— no! I told you, your _wife_ ," Sakura points at herself, trying to repress a smile when she does that, "understands."

"It's not you I'm worried about, Sakura."

"What then?"

Sasuke gives her this fierce look that makes her heart race. It's determined and powerful, just like him. Still, Sakura can't read it.

If the years she's known Uchiha Sasuke can tell her anything, it is that nothing will jeopardize whatever plan he has in mind.

And whatever it's going on through his mind right now, she knows it's serious.

"We can't risk changing anything."

Sakura sighs in defeat, though she knows that he's right and that's what they need to do. She gives him a nod and places a hand on his arm. "Will you tell her, your wife?"

"Yes. When the time comes, she'll know everything."

His reply comes without hesitation; a firm tone, though it carries a tinge of longing that tugs on Sakura's heartstrings. She bites her lips, eyes searching even though she already knows the answer; he won't tell her anything else. But one thing she's certain of: _Uchiha Sasuke misses his family, his wife, very much._

"You should go," she says, pushing against his biceps, persuading him to move.

"Are you kicking me out, _Haruno_?" He challenges playfully, smirking at her one last time.

"No, I-I mean," Sakura almost falters, and mentally curses how good looking he is when he's like this; cocky and charming. "You should go home. Your wife is waiting."

Sasuke gives her this crooked, loving smile that makes her heart race, and she knows it's _hers_. She also knows this is good-bye.

* * *

_With a kiss on her forehead, he departs._

_Rinnegan and Sharingan flare to life and work in unison, locking the last two days away._

_Before he goes, Sasuke leans in to whisper a few last words to his wife-to-be._

" _Hold on tight, he's coming..."_

* * *

_Day 6 - June 6th_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some steamy and sweet pillow talk 💕
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, supporting me, sending me a little something. I really appreciate it! :)
> 
> This story is coming to an end, and next part will probably be the last :(
> 
> Hope you all are safe & healthy!
> 
> xoxo


	7. Part VII

* * *

_**Part VII** _

* * *

"Mama?"

"In here, baby!"

Sakura hears her daughter groaning at the nickname and rolls her eyes; she knows that secretly the little girl in Sarada loves it when she says it. Though since the pre-teen met her father, the girl is acting more mature and avoiding Sakura's cuddling.

The loud stomps that approach her in a crescendo tell Sakura that either her daughter had a bad day, or she's just being the prepubescent girl she is.

"Look who I found lurking in the shadows of my training grounds, watching me like a _creep_ ," she sounds annoyed, but Sakura hears the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Who?" She asks without turning from her dishes, stacking a pile of clean, dry plates methodically.

There's no instant reply though. Sakura hears a noise that sounds pretty much like a "oof", and she's certain her daughter just elbowed their guest with more force than she should. Sakura can't help but smirk; that's her girl.

The visitor lets his presence known with a too familiar _tsk_ , and a second later his chakra is filling the room. And just like that, there's a crashing noise and shreds of glass flying in all directions.

" _Really_ , Mama?"

Sakura turns on her heels, ignoring her mishap in order to gape at her husband; green eyes wide and glimmering with surprise. She didn't expect to see him so soon.

The last couple days were crazy; a lunatic went after her daughter and husband, she was kidnapped by said lunatic after basically saving them. And then, as her family came to her rescue, they discovered the extent of that mad man's action and the atrocities he did. Although everything seems fine and going back to the way they were, there's still a lot to process, especially for Sarada.

"Ah-Anata, welcome home!"

"Aa, I'm home."

"I'll be in my room," Sarada says, moving away from the couple. "Call me if you need help."

The word "help" snapped Sakura out of her daze, bringing her back to the present. It seems that, even after all these years, Uchiha Sasuke still has the same effect on her; heart racing, breath hitching, Sakura's ready to be reduced to a puddle on the floor.

"How was your night? Are you done reporting?" It was early in the morning, a few hours before noon, and since their return to Konoha last night, she hadn't seen her husband.

"Fine," he sighs, bending down to remove his shoes. "The Dobe talked my ears off, but I'm done; no more reports."

"Good. Are you hungry? I can make you something, I just need—" She swirls around and takes in the state of her prior spotless kitchen, now filled with shards and broken glass. "—to clean this mess, apparently."

When Sakura turns back to him, he's smirking, probably aware that he's the one responsible for said mess, knowing exactly why she dropped the dishes. _Cocky bastard._

"No, we had ramen. But I do need a bath."

She wrinkles her nose in mock-disgust and he huffs. "Where is it? Our bedroom?"

"Down the hall, last door," she points out the way, watching him as he removes his cloak leaving it by the entrance.

"This is a _new_ house, Sakura."

 _Yeah, about that…_ Sakura did kind of destroy their house not so long ago. And it wasn't the first time either, which warranted the disapproval tone of her husband. Sakura is not a woman that cares about money and possessions, but at that moment, she's glad Sasuke's loaded.

"I'm sorry?" She offers, looking up at him with her big green eyes and a pretty pout; she knows the innocent act gets to him every time.

He comes closer, exhaling loudly, and though he looks upset, Sakura knows she isn't the one that put that frown on his handsome face. Sasuke looks extremely tired, and rightfully so; after the emotional rollercoaster they went through, plus the battles and the all-nighter he pulled with their boisterous, blond friend, he should be screaming bloody murder and delivering his resignation letter.

Sakura gives him a watery smile when he stops right in front of her. Their eyes lock in that familiar stare down, and it's like he never left.

His mismatched eyes tell her how much he's missed her, and how much he'd prefer to be here, with her and their little family, than pursuing this never ending mission to keep the world safe. They also tell her how much he _loves_ her.

She blinks first, not able to contain the storm of emotions inside of her. No tears run down her face, but her lashes are thick with them, sticking together as her eyes turn glassy.

His hand reaches up, slowly approaching her, almost hesitant. His fingers trace her cheekbone, thumb brushing the corner of her lips, as a breathy sob escapes her. She closes her eyes, unable to look at him and process this tenderness at the same time.

She feels the brush of his chapped lips just over her seal, and her heart pounds faster when he lingers, pressing lightly.

Once she's brave enough to open her eyes, he's moving, following the path to their bedroom. She keeps watching his retreating form, and a selfish thought comes to her, reminding her how he's always leaving.

Not even a second later Sakura dismisses it and chastises herself for even thinking about it – she knows he doesn't want to, and that this is not in his control.

As she moves again, one step back towards the kitchen, she feels a dizzy spell raking over her body. It starts with a tingle. Then her sight wavers, and she has to lean on the wall for support.

Her breathing hitches considerably when wave after wave of images – _or are they memories?_ – invade her mind.

She sees a green valley and a lake. An injured person in a rocky clearing. And herself, much younger, saving this person – a man with dark clothes.

She remembers that he's heavy and she had to use her strength to carry him. She remembers taking care of him, removing his tattered clothes and bandaging his wounds.

Then, she remembers his face. A loud gasp leaves her already parted lips as recognition hits her. It takes one more minute to decipher if this experience is a déjà vu, a daydream, or if everything actually happened.

Stunned, she's still not sure. Her first thought is to scream, to vent all this confusion and frustration that is consuming her. And so, she does, "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

A door close to her creaks open and Sarada appears in front of her. With concern laced in her voice, she asks, "what's going on?"

"You-your father—"

"Sakura?"

Her husband joins them in the hallway, and still unable to process coherent thoughts, Sakura points an accusatory finger towards him. "YOU!"

She watches as Sasuke and Sarada look at each other and a silent conversation happens. They both frown at the same time and very alike, and Sakura wonders if they are trying to figure out why she's acting like a mad woman.

"You know what I just remembered?" She says a few seconds later using her quiet and impassive voice.

"No?"

"I remembered _everything_ ," the last word is hissed through her teeth.

"Mama, I think you need to be more specific."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura balls her hands into tight fists. "You," she starts, eyes narrowed at her husband. "And me. Years ago. Outskirts of Konoha's northern forest. The _cabin_."

Each piece of information falls into place, and Sakura watches as his features harden, recognition flashing in his eyes. Still, he's silent and Sakura knows why; they are not alone, and this is not a conversation for _little_ ears.

"Huh? Mama?"

"Go to your room, Sarada."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, your _Papa_ is."

Her daughter turns around to face her father, a disapproving look on her face. She shakes her head and throws one more glance at Sakura before closing the door.

"Sakura I can—"

"You _opportunist_!" Sakura whispers heatedly. "You took my virginity _twice_ —"

She stops short, minding the closeness of Sarada's room, and also the absurdity of her own words. And then, she recalls something else. "Oh Kami-sama! That's why," she jabs a strength laced finger on his shoulder and he hisses, "I woke up in that mission with no clothes on! And all those… _those bruises..._ "

As she trails off, Sakura sees him observing her as she goes from emotion through emotion; anger, confusion, frustration. And her husband does that with a contagious serenity. His lips part and he exhales slowly, eyes fixated solely on her. His undivided attention seems to soothe her on some level; her chest heaves a few more times as her breathing starts to slow down, mimicking his own.

"Come here," he rasps, fingers waving, expecting her to close the distance between them.

"No!" Sakura replies quickly and she can hear the sheer pettiness in her tone.

"I will help you remember everything. It must be overwhelming seeing two days' worth of memories in seconds."

He's right, it is. And she _hates_ that he's right.

 _Yeah like you're not curious too_ , her inner-self retorts.

"Only because this is giving me a headache."

She crosses her arms and reaches the bedroom door, and Sasuke guides her inside, shutting the door closed behind them.

With a touch on her elbow, he turns her around to face him, and Sakura sees black bleeding into crimson as his Sharingan spins, snatching her to a world full of perception and wonder.

When she blinks, they are still standing in front of each other. The only difference from a second ago is that their room is gone, and they are surrounded by an endless emptiness.

Sasuke reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers as he guides her to a painting that is taking form in front of them. They step in together, and as the image clears, Sakura sees herself leaning towards the man in the clearing, the man she rescued all those years ago.

Her husband helps her process – relive – those days that apparently, he has "robbed" from her. When her memories came back, they were muddled and out of place; snippets far apart and missing pieces in between.

Now, Sakura watches everything happening again as a spectator through Sasuke's eyes. It's a combination of his memories and her own, and she feels like she's in a movie, though the quality seems heightened rather excessively.

His hold on her hand tightens and part of the tension in her shoulders eases, because even though she's confused and overwhelmed, he's here with her, and he's not going anywhere until she's ok again – until she knows and understands _everything_.

She looks up and startles when she sees herself. She's younger and… different. Petite, delicate, beautiful, and nothing like she's ever seen before. Even in mission's clothes, through his eyes that capture much more than anyone else's, Sakura dare to say she's breathtakingly beautiful.

Her petal pink hair shines a myriad of shades as the sun touches it. Her jade-green eyes seem bottomless, gold specs adorn their rims. Her lips have more than the natural matte color she sees every day in the mirror, and her fair skin is smooth like silk. Her curves are accentuated, it seems; more noticeable.

She stops watching to look down at herself, wondering if that's how she really looks – or looked – like.

It's not the first time she's in this world, the world the Uchiha can create from memories, imagination, and everything else the ordinary sight can't see. But it's the first time she sees an image, a projection, of herself.

Sakura is seeing how her husband sees her.

How Sasuke always sees her.

He tugs her hand, and they follow her younger self inside the cabin. Sakura watches every scene attentively; from the medical treatment to the first time Sasuke wakes up and finds her. Her husband makes sure to provide some insight, adding his own thoughts to complete the scene. He's baring himself to her, in a way she hasn't thought possible.

Through the combined memories and his shared thoughts, Sakura sees how Sasuke approaches her younger self, unmistakably thinking it's her, his wife.

The resolute thought that she came to him, saved him when he needed it, and that she's right there, in front of him after years of separation hits her.

And he's not wrong, _it is her._

Sakura feels her heart constricting and reaching out to him, the longing palpable in this memory-Sasuke's eyes. The same way as herself, he was love-starved, blind by the emotional reunion.

The things she sees, the scenes that follow, leave her speechless. She's a mess, and not because this happened, but because she spent all these years without being able to relive these moments in her mind. Unable to cherish a beautiful memory.

She thinks that they would have been helpful in moments that she felt lonely. However, she understood why he had to do it; if a hair was out of place, everything could be jeopardized, and they'd risk losing what they already have.

Nonetheless, Sakura is happy she met her husband-to-be in the past; that he's so crazy in love with her that no matter what, when, or which version of herself is in front of him, he wants to be closer to her.

Emotions overload apart, there's also the fact that she's kind of envying herself right now.

This… _experienced_ Sasuke took care of her in more ways than one. Everything is so steamy, sizzling, that she can barely breathe or speak or react right now. She just watches, like a shameless voyeur, and almost feels the ghost feeling of that experience in her feverish skin.

By the time it's over, Sakura feels calmer, less _overwhelmed_ – in a bad way that is.

Sasuke breaks the genjutsu that helped her process the previously locked memories, and by then, the anger is gone, dissipating along with the spell.

"Do you understand now?" His tone is calm and devoted, and it irks her a little that he's so composed, but what do you expect from Uchiha Sasuke?

She nods, feeling her features softening. She understands, and though it's still kind of crazy for her, given the opportunity, Sakura thinks she'd probably take it as well. They barely have opportunities to be in the same vicinity these days, let alone by themselves.

Her husband is too close, observing her intently. She's still thinking a few things through, considering how she's going to make him _pay_ for locking those memories, when he teases, "don't forget that you offered to help."

"But you didn't have to accept it!" She barks back, lips curling into a pout.

"How can I say no to _you_?"

He says that in a heartbeat, the huskiness of his voice reaches her like an electric shock. Her lips part in astonishment and his eyes follow the movement.

The severity of his words almost knocks her off her feet, and the only thing she can think of is erasing the space between them.

Her eyes narrow fiercely, and she whispers as she goes on her tiptoes, arms looping behind his neck, "you smooth son of—"

Sasuke stops her with his mouth, swallowing her words.

This long-awaited kiss is desperate and hungry, all tongue and teeth. She bites his lip bringing him closer to her, making him follow her lead, and he groans, deep and guttural.

"What are you doing?" He mumbles against her lips as she drags him towards the bathroom. She's still biting him, nipping at his lower lip, hands roaming and pushing his clothes off.

" _Woman-handling_ you."

"I can see that."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!"

And for a moment, he obeys. He captures her lips again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, immediately pressing her body against the nearest wall as his hand finds purchase on her hip. When a loud moan slips from her, he stops.

" _Sarada_."

It's becoming explosive, she knows, just how it always does when they are alone together. But Sakura doesn't want to stop; she's too worked up, she needs him now.

"Come on, we have a _bath_ to take."

Before he reminds her _again_ that they aren't alone, she seizes his hand. Expertly, Sakura intertwines their fingers, quickly forming the seal that will soundproof the room and give them some privacy. She feels him smirking against her skin as she nips at his jawline and uses her free hand to push his chest towards the bathroom.

It might seem irrational to an outsider, but for Sakura this strong connection that ties them together is worth the wait – even if she has to wait a lifetime, she'll do it for him.

And if her husband has the chance to find her through time, Sakura will be waiting too.

* * *

_**Bonus Scenes** _

* * *

"Does he know?"

Sasuke is laying between her legs, head resting on her stomach, as she brushes his hair, scratching his scalp gently, when she asks. He hums his reply, and though it's not even close to the word, Sakura knows he's wondering who _he_ is.

"You, younger you."

"No."

"Huh," she sniffles.

"It's not like it happened a long time ago and I had the chance to meet him."

"Well, it did for me. Can I do the telling?"

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering how he – you – would react."

He's silent and she thinks he's considering her proposition, but then he turns his head slightly and bites the skin under her navel, suckling the flesh into his mouth and leaving a tender bruise behind. She whimpers, panting as she looks at his stormy eyes.

"And you expect me to what? Take you sometime in the past as if I had total control over it, and just wait as you tell him?"

"Talking to _you_ , Anata." After a long pause, Sakura adds, "you don't need to be there per se. Just drop me off and wait by... or you can _watch_."

"You _little minx_."

"But you love me!"

"Hn."

Yes, he does.

* * *

"Anata, are you awake?"

"Now I am."

"Do you remember my twenty-fifth birthday?"

"Somewhat... you wrote a long letter about the lack of festivities."

"Yes, that's the one."

"What about it?'

"Could you… could you loop into, uh, _that_ me sometime?"

His reply comes in the form of a growl as he flips them and finds her lips.

* * *

_**The Red Loop** _

_If anyone had told him that one day, he'd be tied forever to the annoying girl that followed him – relentlessly – through his childhood, he'd laugh in their faces. Nowadays, he knows better._

_Though he's not as good with feelings as the majority of the population, he does understand that it was inevitable. He was never able to explain this connection, this invisible force that pulls them together – not until that_ loop in time _._

_If he was to put it into words, the most suitable explanation he was able to find is one that many probably already guessed. It has to do with that old tale, the one with the red string and threaded hearts, the same one his mother loved to recite._

_It explains why this connection transcends time itself. It explains why, no matter where he goes, he's drawn to her._

_It might be a legend, and maybe he's spending too much time with Sakura lately and becoming a little sappy, but he likes to believe that it's true; that they are connected by the red string of fate._

* * *

_Day 7 - June 7th_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap!
> 
> My dear readers, thank you so much for following The Red Loop! I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as myself, and thank you for leaving me your thoughts and kind words every now and then (they always make my day!). :)
> 
> I'm sad that this project is complete, I had a lot of fun writing it and exploring Myr's headcanon with her. If you haven't already, please go check her Twitter to see the companion arts for this story. It's @myr_art.
> 
> I'm sorry that today's chapter was published later than usual. I tried to keep my schedule and post it a few minutes past midnight PST, but it seems I couldn't finish the last part on time. I think maybe I didn't want to...say good bye? but in the end, I'm glad I waited to share it with you guys. I was able to work more on the scenes and review it with double care.
> 
> Anyway, that's it! Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
